


Queen's Pawn

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation?, F/F, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Gen, Loyalty, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: Working for the Queen of Death has its ups and downs.
Relationships: OFC/OFC, Villainess/Her Loyal Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Queen's Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: I'm trying to flesh out a fantasy world. It's sort of working?

The castle is undeniably intimidating: a cluster of jagged towers and crumbling stone amidst a tangle of thorns, set against the harsh backdrop of the twilight sun. Aerin would have been terrified even if she didn’t know what awaited her within. Sighing softly, she watches as the sun’s red-golden rays die out, enjoying the sight of her last sunset. Then she pats the hilt of her sword and limps slowly inside.

  
Her presence echoes in the empty halls, armor clinking with every halting step she takes. Candles light the way, a funeral march for a doomed knight. The door to the garden is slightly ajar, and she stops in front of it with a shiver of dread. 

  
The queen is waiting for her. 

  
Vines cover every inch of the garden, creeping up along the walls and dangling from the ceiling. In the center of it all dangles the Queen of Death, held suspended in the air like a butterfly half-emerged from its cocoon.

  
Aerin kneels as best as she can with her wounded leg, knee padded by the soft layer of moss growing in the cracks of the floor. “Mistress,” she greets. 

  
Calla cracks one eye open at her through the tangle of her hair. “Aerin. Where is your brother?” A stab of envy. Arek, her twin, has always been the better of the two of them: handsome, talented, charismatic… the center of attention wherever they went. Too bad he doesn’t seem to have a sense of honor. Aerin sneers at the ground, bitter.

  
“The traitor turned on me after we were defeated by the Chosen. I tried to convince him to come back, but he knew we would be killed. Coward,” she mutters. An unnatural breeze blows through the room, cool against her face.

  
Calla shifts, a couple of leaves falling off and landing at Aerin’s feet. “So why did you come back?” She shifts a little more, lowering herself so her toes barely brush the floor. Aerin huffs quietly.

  
“I have honor, mistress. If I fuck up, I’ll at least stick around to deal with the consequences.” She lowers her head even further. “I only ask this of you: grant me a swift death. Please.”

  
A moment of silence. She can feel Calla’s gaze on her. “So, what you’re saying is…” A vine slowly starts winding its way up her ankle. She shudders and forces down the rising panic, telling her heart to stop beating so fast. “You failed at your mission, got defeated by a group of kids,” a cool hand snakes its way under her chin, forcing her gaze upward, “and now you’re begging for my mercy?” Aerin stares blankly at those azure eyes and thinks, _at least I’ll be dying at the hands of someone so beautiful_.

  
But then the hand under her chin turns soft, appraising, and the Queen of Death herself leans down to place a gentle kiss on her brow. Aerin blinks up at her, stunned.

  
“You tried your best, sweetheart.” The hand slides up to cup her cheek. “Thank you for coming back. After being alive for so long, I’ve been very lonely. I appreciate your loyalty.” 

  
“O-o-of course,” Aerin stutters, completely flustered by this sudden turn of events. Calla smiles, then grasps one of her hands, pulling her to her feet. She winces a little as her leg adjusts to the renewed pressure on it.

  
Calla hums. “You’re hurt.”

  
“I-it’s nothing, I…” Aerin’s mouth goes dry as Calla kneels in her place, stroking a hand along her leg with her eyes closed. Her touch warms as the healing works its magic, and soon the pain subsides into only a slight throbbing.

  
Calla stands, dusts off her dress and reaches for Aerin. As they stand embracing each other (Aerin’s head tucked under Calla’s chin), vines start to creep towards them from all directions, clinging lovingly to their clothes.

  
“You won’t be able to defeat them, especially not by yourself,” Calla murmurs. A small pang of disappointment and guilt. “But that doesn’t mean you’re useless. There are still plenty of things you can do for me.”

  
Aerin separates herself and stands at attention. “Anything for you, mistress.” Calla smiles thinly, a hint of menace coming through in her gaze.

  
“Firstly, how about we visit that brother of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> That's one thing I never understood about villains that kill their minions off. I wish more villains were like this, threatening and merciful at the same time.


End file.
